


Scènes lettrées - #2 : F R I G G A

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't mess with the Queen of Asgard, F/M, Frigga doesn't need no man, Frigga is soooo badass, Queen of the Badass, Snippet, Strong Female Characters, one woman army
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Frigga, nouvelle Reine d'Asgard, n'avait pas tardé à parvenir à s'imposer en tant que femme de pouvoir dans la société patriarcale asgardienne.





	Scènes lettrées - #2 : F R I G G A

**Author's Note:**

> Restons avec la famille royale d'Asgard : aujourd'hui, je demande la mère ! ;) Qui est basiquement aussi badass qu'elle l'est en permanence *-*

**F** emme de pouvoir, la nouvelle Reine d'Asgard connaissait pourtant aussi bien l'arène politique que le monde de la magie... ainsi que les bruits métalliques des épées s'entrechoquant. **R** eine, sorcière et guerrière : dans une société peu encline à faire une place aux femmes, Frigga avait pourtant su s'imposer grâce à ses talents et son entraînement.

 **I** l la combattait avec férocité, son adversaire, ici bas dans l'Arène des Duels. **G** agnant du dernier tournoi, il pensait qu'il battrait aisément ce petit bout de femme. **G** rand coup d'épée en diagonale, paré par une esquive agile suivie d'une lame frappant à hauteur des jambes... le combat était ardu, serré, et l'homme ne faisait déjà plus le fier face à la férocité de sa Reine.

 **A** h, bien après un long moment, le coup final – c'était Frigga qui l'avait porté au guerrier déjà à genoux, déjà couvert de sang.

**Author's Note:**

> Certaines tournures de phrase sont un peu bizarres, mais c'est là le principal inconvénient d'un tel exercice d'écriture :)  
> Si jamais vous souhaitez me proposer des personnages, n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas x')


End file.
